


Hot and Heavy

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Intense, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: After Levi's suppressants fail to work, he's left in a pretty bad heat. He was so distracted, he forgot that had asked Eren to bring him tea, and the poor kid walks in on him in a compromising position.Just an excuse to write smut tbh





	Hot and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut

Levi moaned pitifully as he thrust his fingers in his velvet heat which was soaked with slick. He growled when he just couldn't find release. Just his fingers weren't enough.

Frustrated, he felt tears well up. Fuck heats. They were miserable for him. He didn't have a proper mate to take care of his needs and frankly, he would be worried about loosing them.

Clenching his teeth, he kept going, but it just wasn't enough!!

Knock knock.

"Captain?"

Fuck.

Levi stopped his movements, "what do you want, brat?" "I um, I brought the tea you asked for."

Fuck. The tea. How could he forget?! Oh right, his damn heat came, even with suppressants.

"J-Just- AGH!" He gasped out as a surge of painful heat surged through his stomach. "Captain Levi?!" "FUCK! D-Dont come-ACK!"  
Eren burst in, but instantly froze, nostrils flaring as the smell invaded his senses.

"Captain..." Levi moaned as the scent of an oncoming alpha rut filled the air, glaring at the sheets and gripping them beneath his deft fingers. "S-Sir...You're an omega?" "Fucking- yes! FUCK!" He sobbed into his arms. He needed a knot right now.

Eren walked closer, depositing the tea cup on a table and standing behind him. "Captain Levi...this sweet smell- I feel so hot." He panted, knees wobbling.

Levi thrust into the mattress, his prick practically purple with how on edge he was. "Fuck- knot me Eren! Please! I need-" he was cut off by another surge and sob.

Eren hurriedly undressed, eagerly jumping onto the bed and stationing himself behind his superior. He grabbed those delicious, pale hips and dragged them into his pelvis, sliding his rock-hard cock in between his ass cheeks. "Shit- I'm going in." 

"Just do it! Please, Alpha!" Levi choked out, but was cut off as Eren slammed into him to the hilt. Slick dribbled out onto his penis and down the shorter man's balls and cock.

Eren groaned and hunched over Levi's smaller frame and pulled out, slamming back in. God, it was like he was floating in clouds, yet it was so hot and he was sweating and fuck- he just hit that sensitive spot inside him.

It was a wonder how heats can change even the most stoic of people in the blink of an eye.

If he were in the right of mind, he would be disgusted by the sheer amount of sweat he was excreting, but alas, all he could think of was that surprisingly big length in his ass. He knew Eren was an alpha, but damn, he was like, what? 16? Oh well, no time for gauging the kid's age, as he had angled himself to hit his prostate with every thrust into his tight heat.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck EREN!" Levi gripped the bedsheets. Any sound that wasn't their breathing or pants or moans were white noise, a ringing in the back of his mind. The only feelings he could focus on were the brunette's searing hot palms travelling over his skin and their joining together. Maria, it was incredible. He should've gotten with the alpha brat a long time ago.

"Agh, Levi..." Eren panted growling lowly into the nape of his neck. He was nosing his bump, the one that joined mates together and bound their souls. The one that showed an omega belonged to an alpha. 

Eren inhaled sharply, and over his shoulder, the captain could see his pupils expand and upper lip curl up to bare his fangs. He nosed that spot again and hid his face in his neck to get more of that sweet smell. Their minds were cloudy with lust and the scent of sex was heavy in the air.

The alpha drove him further into the bed, left hand coming to rest on his hip and lifting his ass further in the air. The younger had to use the strength in his calves to stay up and thrust into him relentlessly, and Levi was gyrating back to meet him. They were like two sexually deprived rabbits.

It was too much for him. Levi came on the sheets with a rolling mewl that everyone probably heard throughout the barracks, but he could care less.

"Ah-HAH ahgnh~! Eren!" His eyes rolled back into his head from overstimulation, "gah!" Despite having came, Levi was still achingly hard. He would not be satisfied until he had his alpha's knot.

He sobbed from pleasure and pain, mentally throwing his dignity out the window.

"Le-evi..." Eren gripped his dick and stroked in time with his thrusts, slicking his hand with Levi's cooling load that dried some on his chest and sheets.

Gasping, Levi gripped the bedpost, crying out in a hoarse voice, "Alpha-Alpha- fuck, knot me! Please!!" His body rippled and hot, sticky cum shot out from him as Eren ripped yet another orgasm from him, but his dick was still as rigid as a flagpole.

The ravenette was openly crying as he was still aching with need, the alpha mounting him trying his best to reach orgasm and satisfy the poor omega.

Eren gripped his hips so hard that he left bruises, flipping Levi onto his back and thumbing the slit of his weeping cock, moaning lowly. Levi reached up and wrapped his arms around the beautiful, tan body above him, pushing their chests together so he could scent him, an omega's own way of claiming an alpha.

"Shit...Levi..can...can I claim you?" "Fuck yes- please, Alpha!! I need your knot..." He sobbed.

Eren nudged his head aside and tentatively licked the nub, groaning loudly at the taste. He opened his mouth and bit down.

Omegan pheromones exploded everywhere and a sweet, addicting liquid spilled out onto his tongue. The alpha's knot swelled up immensely and he was immediately locked in place, spilling his seed all into the weeping mess beneath him.

The feeling of the knot swelling inside him and boiling hot cum spilling into him had the captain cumming the hardest he'd ever had, spurts of his load painting his chest and Eren's hand white. Some had even landed on his forehead and was now dripping down his face.

Eren groaned and collapsed on him, heavily blissed out. 

The two figures lay there, absolutely boneless and tired. Eren rolled onto his back and stood up, lifting the half-asleep omega and carrying him to the bathroom.

Once the tub was filled, he set the omega down and disappeared for a few minutes, but eventually returned and got in with him.

"You okay?" "Yeah." "I replaced your sheets. Since this is the start of your heat, I got a bunch of my things and some shirts, since I know I'll have to disappear sometimes and you'll miss me....I even got nonperishable foods so you don't have to leave the bed."

Levi lay his head on the brunette's shoulder, "you're too good for me." "No, I'm just lucky you saved my life that day in court." 

"Mm, love you." "Yea, love you too, Omega."


End file.
